


How to Win at Golf

by MissMoe



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Athletes, Blow Jobs, Golden Corral, Golf, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, all-you-can-eat buffet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoe/pseuds/MissMoe
Summary: JJ Watt and Aaron Rodgers are set to play a round of four-ball with JJ's two younger brothers. JJ doesn't like to lose, but Aaron has his own ideas.





	How to Win at Golf

**Author's Note:**

> It's Saturday night, which means more martinis and shameless smut. I really ought to get out more often, but you know what they say: don't drink and drive. Amen.

The morning started out well enough. It was early May and unseasonably warm for Waukesha County in Wisconsin, otherwise known as the Cheesehead State to people living in the rest of the U.S. of A. JJ had arisen at the crack of dawn, too excited to laze about in bed because his two younger brothers were meeting him at Naga-Waukee War Memorial Golf Course for a game of four-ball with him and Aaron. Speaking of Aaron…. 

“Wake up, princess.” JJ elbowed Aaron in the ribs before jumping out of bed and heading for the shower. 

“Wha….?” Aaron absently wiped the drool from his right cheek as he rolled over and then promptly fell back to sleep. Who could blame him? JJ had kept him up until half past one in the morning with non-stop sexy times and if JJ had bothered to glance back, he’d see how adorable Aaron looked snuggling his face into the pillow JJ had just vacated. Aw…just too fucking cute, that Aaron.

JJ turned the shower on full blast and whistled a tune by Taylor Swift! He knew Aaron would still be fast asleep, so he didn’t hold back. That JJ…so fucking shameless. As he soaped up his impossibly _ripped_ and _sculpted_ body, his mind wandered to last night’s shenanigans: the shots of tequila off Aaron’s bare abs, followed by a boozy viewing of _Predator_ while Aaron knelt between his thick thighs and slowly sucked his cock with the kind of worshipful reverence due an Olympian god. And what could be better than shooting his load into Aaron’s mouth while Arnold unleashed a fucking tree trunk into a crab-faced biped? 

JJ wasn’t a selfish lover, though. In fact, he took great pride in being more than competent in the sack. He had stamina and he had technique, and he employed both with oddly sober precision as he methodically took Aaron apart, piece by manly piece. First, he devoured Aaron’s face like he was the juiciest, fattiest pastrami sandwich, then he licked down his neck onto his chest, paying equal attention to each hardened nipple because, hey, he was in no fucking hurry. Then he cruelly pinched said nipples between his fingers while his tongue traced a wet path down Aaron’s trembling abs, making a detour to the hollow at each hip before wending its way to the sweaty crease at his thighs. JJ could taste and smell Aaron’s desire there, and there, right at the soft, yielding curve of his balls. That feral scent screamed _Fuck me blind!_ and JJ was up to the task. Literally. His dick was hard again already, urged on by the heat radiating from Aaron’s body and the smell of sweat and cum percolating right beneath the sensitive skin of Aaron’s balls. Christ, it was glorious. 

Aaron was moaning and mumbling incoherently as he lay spread eagled on the bed. “Roll over,” JJ ordered. He had to say it again before Aaron heard him through the fog of lust. 

“Huh? Right…okay…” Aaron turned over onto his stomach and JJ wasted no time spreading those firm ass cheeks and diving in like a starving man at a Golden Corral 'endless' buffet. “Fuck! Ahhh…fucking mother of god…” Aaron groaned as JJ breached him again and again with his eager tongue. 

Minutes later, Aaron was a soaking wreck and, goddamn it, was he actually _mewling_ into the sheets like a kitten? He didn’t have time to contemplate how fetchingly irresistible he must have sounded before he felt JJ’s cock right at his entrance and then the unmistakable burn as he was penetrated. 

“Wait!” Aaron shrieked, in an octave more girlie than he thought was even possible for a paragon of manhood such as himself. 

“What?” JJ was startled at first, then annoyed. “I’m gonna get lockjaw if I keep rimming you.” 

“No…I mean…did you lube up?” 

JJ let out an impatient grunt before he leaned forward and waved a tube of K-Y in Aaron’s face. “Happy?” 

“When did you…?” 

“Will you just shut up and put out?” JJ interrupted. "You're killing the mood!" 

“Okay, okay, go for it.” Aaron settled back down onto the mattress and sighed with delight as he felt JJ press back into him, the hot and heavy weight of his body on top of him making him go boneless with submission. “So good,” he gasped as JJ thrust in deep and knocked the wind out of his lungs. “Fuck. So fucking good.” 

Short of winning the Super Bowl, there could be nothing more beautiful than this in JJ’s mind: to look down and see a pair of broad masculine shoulders, a well-muscled back tensing and flexing with animal need, to hear the filthy sounds fucked out of Aaron’s throat with each violent snap of his hips, to feel the heat and slick slide against his cock as Aaron clenched down around him. 

“Let me hear it, baby,” JJ urged. “I wanna hear you scream.” He picked up the pace, pounding like a madman and reveling in the obscene wet slap of skin against skin. He hitched further up Aaron’s back and aimed straight for his prostate, showing no mercy as he punched a desperate wail out of Aaron that told him he had hit the bull’s eye and then he felt Aaron tightening like a vise around his dick and that was it, he couldn’t hold back. JJ emptied himself with a shuddering groan as Aaron made a sticky mess of the sheets, the friction of 600 thread count egyptian cotton on his cock—combined with JJ’s pulsing, spurting dick—enough to push him over the edge. 

It was another long minute before JJ was able to roll off to the side and enable Aaron to get his first full breath of air. 

“I’m going to be so sore tomorrow,” Aaron muttered in a monotone. "I feel like I've been run over by a semi."

“Yeah? Well don’t let it screw up your game,” JJ warned, still panting as he came down from his orgasmic high. “You know I can’t stand losing against my little brothers.” 

“Oh, give me a break! You’re the one who always fucks up on the ninth hole.” 

“And who tanks on the sixteenth, seventeenth, and eighteenth?" JJ accused. "Are you _trying_ to hit into every hazard?” 

“It's not my fault if I can’t focus,” protested Aaron. “My blood sugar’s low by then.” 

“Uh huh. How about I give you another sweet injection before we head off tomorrow?" JJ offered eagerly. "Then, if you blow it, you’re treating all of us to twenty-eight ounce porterhouse steaks at the clubhouse.”

  

When Aaron finally roused himself and stepped into the shower, JJ was ready. “How’s your blood sugar?” he asked.

“Blood sugar? Oh…yeah…okay, I guess,” Aaron stammered. His ass was still aching from the night before. 

“Can’t hurt to top it off, right?” JJ suggested. He pressed his huge body against Aaron and felt both their cocks plump with interest. 

“Riiight.” Aaron was determined not to pay for lunch, and if this ensured his unflagging attention on the green, then it was worth him wincing from hole to hole. “Bring it on, motherfucker," Aaron dared before pulling JJ in for a hard kiss. "And make sure you take your credit card along, too, because I plan on ordering filet mignon.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My intention was to focus on the actual round of golf, but then I got into the smut and lost my way. My apologies to those of you looking forward to the outcome of the game.


End file.
